plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Squash Zombie
The Squash Zombie is one of the types of ZomBotany Zombies exclusively found in the Mini-game ZomBotany 2. It is the zombie-equivalent of the Squash. It acts like a normal Zombie but is capable of moving faster than one, at about the same speed of a Football Zombie or a Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. It walks towards the house, and if it gets within one square of a plant, (forward or backwards), the Squash on its head will jump off and kill that plant, causing its own death as well. Sometimes, its Squash head will jump off as the zombie itself gets killed by plants, which makes the Squash head seemingly disappear. They do not have any Suburban Almanac entry. Overview Abosrbs 10 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 5 normal damage shots before dying at 10 normal damage shots. It kills itself if it squashes one of your plants. Strategy As it may kill your plants, you can use an instant kill or just use a cheap plant to block its way. The zombie will die after the Squash head kill a plant. It will smash on the first plant that it gets near. You can also use more attacking plants to kill it fast, as it's health is not high. You can also place a sleeping Puff-Shroom. It will squash it and also die. Trivia * When you plant a plant on the square where the Squash Zombie is, its head will jump but not squash the plant. * It cannot attack Spikeweeds or Spikerocks unless it is inside a Pumpkin, in which case the head will hit the Pumpkin and the flattened version of the Spikeweed(or Spikerock) will not be shown, it will show the flattened version of the Pumpkin. But if the Pumpkin is removed, the Spikeweed(or Spikerock) dies. * The Squash Zombie is the only Zombie in the ZomBotany series that moves faster. * Like the Gargantuar, Catapult Zombie, Dr. Zomboss and Zomboni, the Squash Zombie cannot be hypnotized as it doesn't eat. If confronted by a hypnotized ZomBotany zombie, the Squash Zombie will deploy its squash against it. This will have no effect, however, as for some reason hypnotized Zombotany Zombies are immune to the special attacks of their unhypnotized peers and vice versa. * The Squash Zombie is the only ZomBotany 2 zombie that doesn't have a Ducky Tube version, therefore it will not enter your pool. * The Squash will not completely kill a Tall-nut Zombie, but a Squash Zombie will always kill a Tall-nut completely. * The Squash Zombie is the only zombie that stares towards the player. * The Squash Zombie is the only Zombotany Zombie that isn't able to eat plants. * The Squash Zombie is one of the three zombies that can be killed without being hit (i.e. suicide), the others being the Jalapeno Zombie and the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. * If you destroy it with a explosive when his head jumps off, his squash will disappear, and a black shade of a headless zombie will appear. * A Squash can squash a Squash Zombie before it gets squashed. Either way, they both die. * When the Squash Zombie's head jumps off its body, you could spot its body doing the Zombie's standing animation before it falls and disappears. * It is the only zombie that has its head jump off the body. * If the Squash Zombie meets a Hypnotized ZomBotany Zombie, the head jumps off, but will not squash or deal any damage to the Hypnotized Zombie. * In the DS version the Squash Zombie has the speed of a regular zombie making it easier to kill See Also *Squash *Zombotany 2 *Jalapeno Zombie ]] Category:Zombies Category:ZomBotany Zombies Category:Non-Almanac Zombies Category:Zombies with Fast Speed Category:Zombies with "low" toughness